


Falling With You

by reinadefuego



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Before they land and begin their next mission, Gunnar has a question for Isabelle, the team's temporary translator, and it's not"do you think these pants make my ass look good?"





	Falling With You

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not that far into Sinner's Prayer, but this popped into my head as one of the many scenarios for how Gunnar and Isabelle finally get past their fears. Hope you enjoy.

"Your leg's in my pack, it's fine."

Damn mercenaries. Isabelle crossed herself and murmured a prayer before nodding. Gunnar's words weren't exactly reassuring, but better he take the brunt of the landing than her. He could also see who and what was to her left, leaving no chance of a workplace accident.

"Let's do this."

Gunnar smiled. "I knew you'd say that. Move your asses, guys, Death's coming through!"

Doc raised an eyebrow and watched as Gunnar made his way to the edge of the ramp with her strapped to his chest, facing outwards. "No way you reach the ground before I do."

"Kiss my ass, Dee. It's a HALO drop, not a competition," Isabelle said, clutching the straps and staring out at the night sky.

"Oh it's always a competition, Madeline."

"Thirty seconds to drop," Yang shouted, looking at the clock. He'd be jumping after them. The sooner they got this mission done, the faster he could go back to sleeping in his warm bed. "Good luck, Gunnar."

"Thanks, Yang, but Doc will need it more than me."

And with that, he threw them forward, hurtling towards the earth and away from the plane. The wind slammed into their bodies as they angled themselves downwards, goggles strapped firmly in place to protect their eyes from the freezing temperatures. As they gained speed, Isabelle whooped, wind buffeting her face and distorting her grin.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Gunnar's voice crackled in her ear, his radio and throat mic still clearly working.

"Wh — I didn't catch that. Repeat?"

He swallowed, braced himself, and spoke again. "Do you wanna go out on a date? Just you and me, and some nice food, a string quartet."

A date? Isabelle tried to keep her head still instead of looking back at him. Was he serious? Them, food, music, no business or other mercenaries around to serve as a distraction. Just . . . them, together, like they were now, almost, since Doc wasn't far away.

She'd been thinking of asking him on a date herself, but every time she seemed to finally have the courage, it dissipated once she realised he could also say no. There was a connection between them, no doubt about that, Isabelle just wasn't sure if it could progress into something more. _It's a sign he likes you more than just friends, just say yes!_

". . . Um, okay. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about I pick you up from Tool's at seven, on Saturday?"

This was going to be embarrassing. Tool opening the door to find Gunnar there with flowers, or maybe a box of chocolate hearts? The obvious romantic gestures had never really worked well for her in the past, but _on_ her? God only knew how she'd react. "Sure, sounds good."


End file.
